Amor, yo?
by Tei Yami
Summary: los gemelos en un bosque a la mitad de la noche, confusiones, un mal juego, que pasara al final. summary renovado
1. amor yo?

_-Maldición, que es esto, que es este sentimiento, porque… tengo tanta necesidad de el-_

No sabia que le estaba pasando, solo sabia que Dero lo tenia hecho un desastre

-Debi, Debi-

-E? Que?-

-No estabas escuchando a Dero-

-No, si te escuchaba solo que, me quede pensando, pero sigue-

-No me gusta nada este lugar, Dero tiene miedo jiiii-

-Dero, no dejare que te pase nada-

-Debi, de verdad quieres a Dero jiiii-

Esto ultimo provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el mayor, pues Jasdero se había lanzado a abrazar a Debitto

-Dero que…-

No pudo terminar por que sintió que el cuerpo de su hermano comenzaba a temblar, no podía tener frio, pues no corria aire, pero entonces sintió que su pecho se comenzaba a humedecer.

Dero estaba llorando, la razón, ni el la sabia, y tampoco sabia porque ver a si a su hermano lo hacia sentir tan mal, sin pensarlo mas paso los brazos por la espalda de Jasdero para unir mas sus cuerpos, por un rato solo hubo silencio, hasta que Debitto se decidió

-Dero que pasa?-

-…-

-Dero?-

-….-

-…-

-Debi… yo… no quiero …que te alejes de mi-

Debitto no entendía nada

-Dero, de que hablas-

-Esos malditos exorcistas nos van a separar-

Esto impresiono mucho al mayor, no entendía de que hablaba Jasdero

-A que te refieres-

-…-

Comprendió que su querido Dero estaba muy alterado asi que no insistió mas

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de este bosque-

Al decir esto separo sus cuerpos para poder mirar los hermosos ojos de su gemelo, el maquillaje se había corrido dándole a su querido hermano un aspecto mas melancólico (mucho mas que la muerte de Skin Boric jijijji) asi que con su manga le limpio el maquillaje lo mas que pudo, claro que batallo un buen rato.

Después de eso siguieron caminando por ese tétrico bosuqe a la mitad de la noche, para Debitto no era nada raro o que por lo menos le provocara algo de miedo, aparte de que no ponía mucha a tención a su alrededor por ir muy metido en sus pensamientos, pero para Jasdero era algo horrible, si no es que todavía mas que eso, primero por que le espantaba la oscuridad y segundo que cualquier ruidito le ponía sus hermosos cabellos dorados de punta, el mayor disfrutaba algo de eso pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de abrazar de nuevo a su gemelo y decirle que no temiera por que mientras estuviera el no le pasaría nada, pero no, su sadismo se lo impedía, hasta que fue demasiado para Dero y el saltar de una ardilla provoco que gritara tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones y que le pusiera los pelos de punta a Debitto, ante esto el mayor ya no resistió mas y lo abrazo lo mas rápido que pudo

-Dero, estoy contigo, tranquilo-

-Dero tiene mucho miedo-

Debitto no dijo mas, lo alzo en brazos y camino lo mas rápido que puso, para su suerte se veía cerca una casa

-Debi, Dero piensa que no deveriamos entrar jiiii-

-No hay nadie asi que no importa-

Y de una patada abrió la puerta, le sorprendió ver lo bonita que se veía la cabaña por dentro, tenia una mesa de madera a la mitad pegada a la pared del lado derecho estaba una cama, en la pared de enfrente de la puerta, un poco hacia la derecha había una chimenea, todo se veía algo descuidado, pero aun asi, conservado.

Al entrar Debitto bajo a Dero quien se dirigió a la cama que aunque aparentaba estar vieja, estaba muy suave

-Espera aquí, voy por algo de leña-

-Debi, espera, no vallas, no quiero estar solo-

A Debitto eso le sorprendió, primero por que no hablara en primera persona como siempre, segundo porque no se rio al final de la frase y tercero porque lo dijo en un tono de suplica que de verdad le llego, pero aun asi, si no conseguía leña se congelarían ahí

-Dero necesito ir por leña, o nos congelaremos, la noche es muy fría, por favor espera aquí, te prometo que no tardare-

Y dicho esto le sonrio de una forma calida a lo que el menor solo pudo responder de igual manera a la vez que asentía con la cabeza

El del pelo negro salió de la cabaña y se quedo pensando

_-De donde diablos voy a sacar leña?-_

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus suplicas a un lado de la casa vio un montoncito de troncos apilados, suspiro aliviado, no por haberlos encontrado pronto, si no porque no haría esperar mas a su hermano, asi regreso a la cabaña con unos troncos en lo brazos y al abrir la puerta sintió que algo lo estrujaba, Dero se había lanzado hacia el abrazándolo tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitían

-Dero – me e-estas… n-no res-piro-

-Perdon Debi, Dero tenia mucho miedo jiiii-

Se sentía aliviado, pues su hermano ya estaba "tranquilo", después de que prendió la fogata el tiempo paso rápido, como solo había una cama tenían que compartirla aunque a el eso no le importaba en lo mas minimo.

Después de un rato platicando de puras tonterías, el rubio se durmió apoyado en el hombro de Debitto, desde donde estaba podía ver muy bien sus facciones, esas facciones que lo traian muy confundido últimamente, es que acaso de verdad ese Noe tenia esa clase de sentimientos, no lo sabia, pero a la vez no quería averiguarlo, asi que solo recostó a Dero y acomodo una silla para quedar cerca de su hermano pero quedando frente a la chimenea, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, pero no se lo explicaba, por que ya no se sentía bien haciendo ese tipo de bromas a su gemelo, porque le dolio el pecho cuando grito con terror en el bosque y sintió tanto alivio cuando lo abrazo al entrar a la cabaña, no se lo explicaba.

Escucho que Dero se movio asi que se levanto para ir con el, al estar ya con el se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía su gemelo dormido, tomo uno de esos mechones rubios y jugo un momento con el

-Debi…-

Dero lo estaba llamando en sus sueños, hasta en sus sueños se necesitaban uno al otro

-Aquí estoy Dero-

Dijo lo mas dulce que pudo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, el quería a Dero?, claro que lo quería, es su otra mitad, son un vinculo, pero… y si ya no lo quería solo asi, el sentía algo mas por el menor… Amor? Podía ser ese sentimientos que atontaba tanto a los humanos

_-Dero, que me hiciste?-_

-_Y si descubro que es lo que siento por ti-_

Justo en ese momento se acerco a la boca de su hermano, en realidad siempre se había preguntado, a que sabían esos labios, solo fue un leve rose, pues no quería despertarlo, pero aun asi sus mejillas estaban rojas, es que acaso esta enamorado de su gemelo, eso es posible, no, no puede ser, o …si?

-Que haces Debi?-

Eso es todo por el momento. Se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos, lo que sea, de eso vivo

Hasta la proxima


	2. juego

Aquí esta la continuación, disfruten

D-gray man no es mio yo solo hago esto con fin de diversión no de lucro y nadie me paga por esto T.T

-Que haces Debi?-

-De-Dero cu-cuando despertaste?-

-Ahorita jiiiii- sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-AAa sii… y… por que?- Cada vez mas nervioso

-No lo se, Dero sintió algo cálido y despertó jiiii-

-De… verdad-

-Sip hiiiiiii… por que lo preguntas Debi?-

-P- Por nada je-

-Debi… porque estas sonrojado?-

-E (O_O) yo… NOO-

-Dero… que te pasa-

-Na-Nada vuélvete a dormir-

Dicho esto se levanto y se paro junto a la chimenea, del lado opuesto a su hermano

-Debi que te pasa jiiiiii-

-No es nada, ya duérmete Jasdero-

-Jas… dero… me llamaste… Jasdero-

-Que tiene?-

-Debi… no me habías llamado… así…-

-Eee…-

FLASHBACK

Era una noche tormentosa, estaban en pueblo a la mitad de una montaña, todo por culpa de ese maldito de Cross, como pudieron se habían metido a una caseta solo para no mojarse o eso pensó Debitto, porque en realidad Jasdero no quería escuchar los truenos ni estar debajo de los relámpagos

-Debi…Dero no quiere estar aquí jiiiii-

-Mañana nos iremos Jasdero solo espera a que pase la lluvia-

-Debi, Dero te quiere pedir algo jiiii-

-E?, dime si puedo lo cumpliré-

-Tienes que prometerlo jiiii-

-Ah (suspiro)…esta bien-

-Prometelo jiiiiii-

-Ya, ya, lo prometo-

-Debi va a llamar a Dero…Dero!-

-A? era eso?-

-Sip jiiiii-

-Solo debías pedirlo, no era necesario que lo prometiera-

-Pero ya lo hiciste jiiiii-

-Esta bien… Dero-

FIN FLASHBACK

_-Es verdad… que idiota, como pude olvidarlo-_

-_Debi esta muy raro, quiero saber que le pasa, pero… no puedo preguntarle, si supiera que no solo lo admiro-_

-Duerme ya… por favor… Dero-

-Debi… Que te pasa?-

-Ee? De que hablas?-

-Debi ha estado muy raro últimamente jiiiii-

-Y eso que tiene-

-Que tu tienes algo jiiiiii y Dero quiere que le digas que es jiiiiii-

Las ultimas palabras de su hermano hicieron que sintiera una especie de hueco en el estomago, no sabia que era, pues el nunca había sentido nada igual o parecido, su mente se quedo en blanco, después de cómo medio minuto, se le ocurrió que hacer, tal vez no era la mejor salida pero esperaba que dejara tranquilo al rubio para que se durmiera de una vez y dejara de hacer preguntas

-Debi…-

-Quieres que te lo diga-

-Sip jiiiii-

-Esta bien, te lo dire-

Cada vez se acercaba mas a su hermano, Jasdero no sabia muy bien que hacer pues Debitto tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos, se acerco tanto que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir

Puso ambas manos al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, como para que no pudiera escapar

-Muy bien, tu querías saber que es, pues te lo dire-

-Dilo jiiii- también se pone nervioso

-Desde hace tiempo tengo unas sensaciones muy extrañas-

-C-Como de que?-

-Puess, son como ganas de vomitar a cada rato, ganas de descuartizar algo, de hacer sufrir a alguien…-

Cada vez se acercaba mas a su hermano cosa que ponía mucho mas nervioso al rubio

-Ganas de… volverme mas sadista…-

Ahora sus rostros solo se separaban por menos de un sentimetro, podían sentir la respiración del otro

-De-Debi, no c-cres que estas muy cerca-

-Oh, en cerio, no lo había notado-

-S-si-

-Y… quieres que me aleje?-

-P-Pues-

-O… asi me quedo?-

De verdad Debitto si quería podía ser muy provocativo, ya estaba casi encima de su hermano y no era suficiente, lo que no esperaba de su plan era que probablemente sus hormonas lo traicionarían, el un adolescente con las hormonas vueltas locas en una cabaña en el bosque a la mitad de la noche con otro adolescente que para acabarla parecía mujer

Jasdero parecía no reaccionar, no sabia que hacer por que nunca había estado en una situación similar, sentir a Debitto tan cerca, casi lo saboreaba

Sus bocas estaba tan tentadoramente cerca que les era difícil resistirse, cuando estaban apunto de besarse Debitto se separo provocando un hueco en estomago de Jasdero

-_Por que no… me beso… a que esta juagando?-_

-Ya sabes que tengo, ya duérmete-

-De-Dero ya no tiene sueño-

-Um que mal-

-Por que?-

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer en lo que queda de la noche-

-Seguro- ahora la voz del rubio la que sonaba muy sensual

-Que propones?-

Dero se acerco a el y apoyo ambas manos en el pecho de Debitto

-A que quieres jugar… Dero?-

-Nada en especial jiiiii… solo lo que venga-

-Estas seguro?-

-Sip jiiiiii-

-Bien-

Y dicho esto beso al rubio

No se si quedo bien o no pero espero que les guste, se aceptan tomatazos, pastelazos y hasta reviews bomba

Hasta el próximo cap


	3. mala jugada

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi loca idea espero sea de su agrado

Y dicho esto beso al rubio

Jasdero se desconcertó pues Debitto nunca le había dado un beso, quien se iba a imaginar que en ese lugar su hermano podía comportarse como eso, su hermano mayor, después de darle un beso en la frente (XD yo no había dicho donde lo beso)

-Bien Dero a que quieres jugar -

-Mmm no se jiiiiii-

-Bueno que te parece…castigos o bueno retos-

-Esta bien jiiiii, va a ser divertido-

_-Si y ni te imaginas tus castigos-_

-Bien, empecemos-

Quien sabe de dónde pero Debitto saco una moneda y la lanzo al aire

-Cuando este en el aire di que quieres-

-Sii jiii-

_-Aquí empieza todo-_

-Bien, aquí va-

Lanzo la moneda y gritaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero aun así Debitto grito primero

-Cara-

-Cruz-

-Gane, que estará bien para hacerte sufrir un rato-

-Eres malo Debiii jiii-

-Lo se, lo se, a ver, que estará bien, sal al bosque y tráeme una ardilla-

-Salir noo-

-Vamos ese es tu castigo, no piensas hacerlo-

-NOOOOO-

-Entonces que vas a hacer-

-Lo que sea menos salir de esta cabaña-

Parecía que Jasdero dijo inconscientemente las palabras mágicas, pues pareció como si a su hermano le hubieran hecho "click" en su cabeza

-Entonces… no quieres salir de la cabaña…-

-No-

-Bien, quítate el chaleco-

-Que? Voy a tener frio, tampoco-

-No piensas hacer nada-

-Lo haría si no tuviera que ver con desvestirme o salir-

Esto ultimo si que exaspero a Debitto no pensó que su hermano se pusiera asi, tenia que averiguar porque no se quería quitar ese chaleco si de todas formas era como si no lo trajera

-Vamos Dero, no me digas que tienes pena de que te vea semidesnudo-

-Quee… n-no es nada de eso-

Dero estaba tan rojo que se le podía comparar con un tomate y esta reacción le gusto mucho mas de lo que esperaba a Debitto, lo único que no le gustaba era que su hermano seguía negándose a cumplir su castigo, (no era su culpa que Jasdero tubiera tan mala suerte), el gusto de ver a su hermano sonrojado paso muy rápido, pues se sentía enojado porque no quería cumplir su castigo

-YA BASTA-

Debitto había llegado al limite de su paciencia y en su arranque de ira empujo al rubio contra la pared aprisionándolo al poner sus brazos al lado de su cara (de Dero XD), el rubio no sabia que era todo eso era la segunda vez que su hermano hacia eso sin explicación aparente

-Vas a cumplir cualquier castigo que te ponga, aunque no quieras-

El tono de su voz sonaba mucho mas psicópata de lo normal por lo que el rubio se asusto mucho mas de lo que ya estaba

-Q-que t-tengo que ha-hacer-

-Vamos no me digas que me tienes miedo-

-Noo-

-Bien, confía en mi-

Eso no le gusto para nada pues la sonrisa de su hermano se veía muy… tenebrosa, sabia que estaba tramando algo malo en contra de su persona pero no se atrevía a preguntar que

-Debi-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermano se había apoderado de sus labios, Jasdero no salía de su asombro hasta que sintió que el mayor lamia con la punta de su lengua sus labios, pidiéndole (mas bien exigiéndole) que lo dejara introducirla, el rubio no sabia que hacer, su poco sentido común le decía que se detuviera pero su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera

No hizo caso a su sentido común, después de todo era su primer beso, no iba a dejarlo pasar así de fácil, abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de su hermano, ante esto el de cabello negro solo medio sonrió e introdujo su lengua, cuando menos se dieron cuenta se estaban besando con mucha pasión y lujuria, Debitto quería mas pero Jasdero sentía miedo, por eso cuando sintió que su hermano rozo su entre pierna lo empujo con la poca fuerza que sentía

-Ba-Basta-

-Ese es tu castigo, hay que irnos, ya está empezando a amanecer-

-E? si-

-_Que diablos fue eso, porque me beso, mi propio hermano, por lo regular es mas calculador el, no será que solo… soy su juguete-_

Jasdero se detuvo en seco detrás de su hermano, cosa que hizo que el emo volteara

-Que pasa… Dero-

-Debi… porque… me besaste-

-Ya te lo dije, ese fue tu castigo por no querer salir-

-Solo por… no salir de la cabaña-

-Así es, vámonos no quiero que encontremos a Ticky-

Y dicho esto empezó a caminar, no sabía el por qué pero las palabras de su hermano le causaron un hueco en el estomago y una gran decepción, mientras que Debitto escuchaba en su cabeza una vocecita que lo regañaba

_-Idiota, le pudiste haber dicho otra cosa y no eso, debes haber herido sus sentimientos-_

-Valla valla, que hacen ustedes por aquí-

La voz de Ticky lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Nada que te importe Ticky-

-Ho, hoy estas muy a la defensiva Debitto, es que Jasdero no se dejo-

Dijo Ticky burlándose pero ocasionando que ambos hermanos se sonrojaran claro que era mucho mas notorio en el rubio, (que es el acosado XD) que en el emo, Ticky al notar eso se sorprendió

-No me digan que acerté-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando

-Hey mocosos, no me dejen con la palabra en la boca-

Bueno hasta aquí este cap, lamento mucho la tardanza pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo, que no me deja pensar muy bien, y lo siento si los decepcione pero ya les dije que tengo un bloqueo de escritora, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda

Reviews? (Pone carita del gatito de shrek)

Hasta la proxima


End file.
